


Haunting the dick

by Lana_the_salty_banana



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Oral, Semi-Public Sex, ghost - Freeform, ghost blowjob, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_the_salty_banana/pseuds/Lana_the_salty_banana
Summary: Ghost goes around invisibly giving random strangers blowjobs on Halloween night





	Haunting the dick

Juniper sighed, a small puff of blue smoke leaving her mouth. She looked around at all the costumed kids, and adults, and noticing just how…boring they were. She floated among them, passing around, and through them, making them shiver slightly.

            Juniper was a ghost, she had been one for…well…she wasn’t sure. But normally her favorite night had been Halloween, for obvious reasons. But this Halloween was just…boring.

            “No one is even trying to scare anyone.” She couldn’t believe what Halloween had become. “Fuck this holiday man, I just wanted to have some…fun.” Right as she rounded a corner, she spotted something very interesting.

            In the alleyway was a couple, with one on their knees giving their friend a blowjob. Juniper had started to forget about sex, mostly caring about haunting and scaring people. But seeing this…it sparked something inside her.

            She floated over to the two, licking her lips as she watched the girl take her boyfriends, at least she assumed that was their relationship, down to the base. Which wasn’t an easy feat, given how hung he was. Juniper could help but moan herself, watching the couple go at it, almost in the complete open gave her an idea on how to…spice up the night.

            She flew off, searching threw the crowds of people, looking for the right person. Finally, she found one, a tall man, in a roman emperor costume, her first target. She floated down, completely unseen, as she got down in front of him.

            He was chatting with friends, having a good time really, perfectly distracted for her. She leaned in through his tunic, making him shiver, mentioning a draft. She was happy to see that he was…she believed the term was ‘commando’ beneath the tunic. He wasn’t as hung as the guy she had seen earlier, or maybe he was, he was still soft.

            “Get ready big boy~” Juniper smiled as she opened her mouth, a slightly glow to her tongue, as she took his cock inside. He jumped slightly, a couple friends asking if he was okay, but she barely heard anything she didn’t want to. She bobbed back and forth on his cock, moaning from the pleasure of having her throat stretched for the first time in…who knew.

            He was hard in seconds from her handiwork, something she was actually proud of. And now she could fully say that he was indeed bigger than the one she saw earlier, a nice little note she made. But she wasn’t here for his size, no, she wanted something better.

            She kept her motions up, completely unseen by anyone, even if they looked directly at her, and it left her ‘victim’ a weak-kneed mess. Finally, he came, shooting a few thick ropes of cum…straight through her.

            Juniper pulled off his cock, and through his tunic to see the slight damp spot on the front of his costume, leaving a couple of his friends to ask him what happened. She smiled as she flew up into the sky, smirking down at her ‘friend’ but pouting after.

            “I wanted to taste it.” She shrugged, as she flew off into the night. “It’s still early…lets see if there’s anyone else I can have fun with~”


End file.
